Apple
by Bulmas Poisonous Food
Summary: Just another story adding up to a kodak moment. {'One Shot'}


__

'Apple'

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... so sue me! Wait.. No! Don't sue me! Gah! I just confused myself!

__

~*~

"Guess what? I picked some apples!" The young Videl clone happily giggled, setting the basket of apples down on the tiles near the floor. She skipped over to her father, standing on front of him.

The girl's father smiled up at her. His daughter was so young, so carefree. How he wish he could have been like that when he was young.

"Want to come next time?" The raven haired child asked, cocking her head slightly to one side.

"Sure Panny." He chuckled a bit before setting the child into his lap.

Pan giggled a little, snuggling into her father's chest. A Kodak moment for sure, but the doorbell rang. But, being the hyper child she was, the girl ran to the door and opened it.

"Hi Trunks-Kun! Uncle Goten!" Pan happily chirped away at them, awaiting an answer in return.

The girl's uncle ruffled her hair, before greeting her with the usual 'Hey Panny.' He and his best friend, Trunks, were babysitting her. 

"Hi Pan." Trunks greeting the hyper child, smiling down at her.

Videl meet Gohan at the door, smiling at the two boys. 

"Remember to have Pan in bed by nine, we'll be home by at least eleven. Don't get in to much trouble!" The mother of the young girl gave instructions to the boys, though, it's not like they haven't babysat before.

"Bye! Have fun!" The Brief' boy called out after the two, before closing the door.

"Now what should we do?" Goten asked the two, thinking hard. 

"Get something to eat!" Pan demanded, her stomach growling a bit.

"Alright! I'll get mom to whip us up something!" The younger one of the two babysitter's agreed. He slowly got up from the couch and walked next door to his mothers. The other two sayian's were close at his heels.

__

~*~

He was giving her the puppy dog eyes. "Pwease mom? Pwease?"

The woman chuckled a bit to herself. "Alright, just go get the apples Pan picked and I'll make you three a crisp apple pie." 

In a flash, the basket was sitting on the table in front of her. She slowly began to peel them, then cut them up.

  
"Scat!" Chichi snapped at the three. She couldn't work with them drooling all over her. It was pure pressure, and just plain gross.

__

~*~

"I know!" Pan thought out loud. The three of them were sitting in the middle of the floor, breathing in the sweet smell of apple pie baking in the oven. "Let's go pick more apple so Grandma Chichi can make us another pie!"

"OK!" Son Goten quickly agreed, not waiting for an answer from Trunks.

Grabbing the two larger hands, the young girl dragged them both outside toward the large apple tree. A basket was already sitting beside the tree.

"I pick, you catch." The child said, already half way up the tree. She was sitting between the trunk and a thick branch full of juicy, green, red, and yellow apples. 

Slowly, Trunks picked up the basket. He had been waiting for apples, but not as fast as they were coming.

"Bomb's away!" They heard her cry out, before tons of apples came flying down. Some hit the ground, splattering every where. They were rotten. Other's hit the ground and rolled into the forest. No use getting those. Some hit the boys, which too, rolled into the forest. One smacked Goten in the face, splattering everywhere, a rotten one no doubt. Only one, green apple landed neatly into the basket.

"There's only one in here." Trunks stated, setting the basket down on windowsill. The small basket was sitting near the cooled apple pie.

Smiling, Chichi cut each sayian a large piece of apple pie, which of course was devoured in matter of seconds. They were all sitting outside, eating apple pie.

"Yum." Goten licked each of fingers, letting the taste in his mouth slowly fade away. "That was good mom. One of your best one's yet."

"Ya, tastes a lot better then my moms. That's saying a lot too!" Trunks agreed with the youngest male Son, his head bobbing up and down.

"Yes it is." Chichi laughed along side of him. The Brief's family couldn't make a decent meal if their lives depended on it.

Reaching into the basket, Pan pulled out a shiny green apple. "Grandma, can I eat it?" She finally asked, holding the apple out for her grandmother.

"Sure, let me wash it first." She went inside a slowly washed the apple. She dried it on her apron, before handing it back to her.

Handing the apple to the small girl, she went to take a bite out of it, just to see it was no longer in her hand. Her onyx colored eyes searched around for it. Trunks and her apple were missing. How dare the babysitter take her apple?

"Trunks!" She cried out, taking off into a run after the retreating figure. She chased him around the yard, through the house, past the apple tree, and into the kitchen. How

__

~*~

"Trunks! Give me back my apple!"

"I don't want to. It's mine!" He held the apple passively toward his shoulder, sticking his tongue out at the girl. 

GLOMP!

"Yummy." She was happily sitting on Trunks' chest, crunching down on her shiny green apple. The juice was splattering all over the lavender haired man. 

Not that, is a Kodak moment.

__

~*~

Hehe ^^ I like it. I think it turned out kawaii. Review and tell me what you think. Apple's are my new obsession, so I just had to write a story about it. Mm.... Apples

BulmaPoisonousFood 


End file.
